Get Your Smack On
by Denyce
Summary: Misteltoe fun, AlecLoganMax


1/1

Logan pushed and elbowed his way through the crowd until he reached the bar; which was surprisingly clear of people. Save for Original Cindy who stood behind the bar, wiping down the counter and stacking glasses.

Taking a seat, Logan swiveled round and leaned back against the counter, staring back at the crowd, realizing that they were standing in various lines. With a glance over his shoulder back toward Cindy, he asked, "So what's all the commotion?"

He hadn't seen it this crazy or crowded since C2 originally opened up, having been appropriately named after the original venue Crash was vandalized beyond repair. C2 opened shortly after Ordin City was created. Ordin City had become a sheltered haven free of toxins and safe for ordinaries on the outer skirts of Terminal City. It meant that ordinaries, like Cindy, Normal, Sketchy, and others were protected after being publicly pegged as traitorous to humanity and had to take refuge among the transgenics.

Before Cindy could answer Max came through the crowd laughing and plopping her empty glass on the bar. Still smiling she turned toward Logan, "Hey."

"Hey back." Then as he pointed at Max's glass "I'll have what she's having." Swiveling back around, Logan asked, "So what's going on in here?"

"Look up." Cindy stated as she placed both mugs of beer between them.

Logan did, scanning the area until he found what Cindy was referring to. It wasn't difficult since every few feet there seemed to be a sprig of it hanging from the ceiling. "What the …"

"Mistletoe." Cindy announced. Shrugging her shoulders, "Sketchy's idea. Introduced the tradition to the transgenics, and then Normal supplied it. Now they're all acting like they've never been kissed before." Shaking her head in disbelief at the absurdity around her.

Logan chuckled, "What, no holiday spirit?"

Cindy huffed in return, "Do you see a line of people buying drinks?" Logan had to admit she was right.

"Don't let her fool you. There was a line until she removed the mistletoe from behind the bar." Max put in, grinning slightly.

"Boo, I'm here to sell drinks not kisses." Cindy retaliated, but there didn't seem to be any malice behind it.

"But don't deny you could've done both. You had a line almost as long as Alec's."

Cindy smirked at the comment. "No one could have a line as long as that boy."

"Alec?" Not that Logan was really surprised because he wasn't.

Smiling, Max leaned back and gestured down the other end of the bar.

Logan quickly followed her direction and found Alec at the end of a long line of woman.

"That boy does know how to work those lips."

Logan perked up, and had to ask, "Practical knowledge?"

Cindy raised a bow and pointedly stared, "You asking if I'd kiss and tell?"

Shaking his head, Logan raised his hand in surrender. "Forgive me."

"Mmmh hmm." Cindy muttered before walking away restacking glasses.

Looking over the crowds and Alec's line, Logan couldn't help but notice another rather large line. Pointing in the general area of it, he asked, "So who's at the end of that line?"

Max smiled grew wider as she answered, "Joshua."

"Really?" Logan responded surprised, then quickly added, "Good for him."

Turning back toward Max, and slightly more seriously then he intended, Logan asked, "What about you Max?"

Max seemed to freeze, then glanced down at her drink before hunching her shoulders and taking a healthy sip.

Its not that he wanted her kissing other guys because he didn't, but he also didn't want her to be alone for the rest of her life. She'd already been alone most of her life, and she deserved more. All of Manticore's kids did, Alec included. Though Alec didn't seem to have the same problems Max did, he'd adapted much more easily.

They'd made a deal, a pact to move on. To be what they could for each other, _friends _only. Close friends who can't touch and were… still in love with each other. Though it appeared to be impossible when you couldn't even hold hands.

But there was a deal, and they both needed to move on—maybe she just needed a push in the right direction. Logan knows Alec wouldn't turn her down, and as much as Alec annoyed her, Logan saw through Max's tough exterior and knew she found Alec attractive.

"Thought you… we were going to move on."

"Is that what you're doing Logan, moving on?" Max countered. "I don't exactly see you in a line to get your smack on."

Logan snickered, "Maybe I should?"

"Sure go ahead, no one's stopping you."

"Max…" He didn't need Cindy, who had stopped pretending she was too busy to openly listen and was watching them, or anyone else to tell him that the once cheerful atmosphere had changed and he was one responsible for it.

Not exactly clear on how to fix whatever it was he had just screwed up, Logan stumbled ahead. "Guess I thought you and Alec… that you should—you're compatible." The words you're both X-5 ran through his mind. Not that there weren't other X-5's, just not that many and even fewer still that he'd trust not to hurt Max—or the fact of actually knowing that she could physically and mentally hold her own with Alec. And more important he knew Alec, and could handle thinking about the two of them together. Not that he was going to admit exactly how much thought he had given the idea. Of them together; of how they'd fit. Shaking away that train of thought Logan added, "You should give the guy a chance."

"Hmp! No."

"What? Afraid if you did you'd realize how much you'd like it?"

Max turned on him eyes narrowed, "If you're so interested why don't you kiss Alec?"

"What's good for the goose, you mean?" Logan asked.

Throwing the gauntlet, adding defiant chin tilt, Max stated. "Maybe, or maybe I just like to watch."

Logan's lips twisted to keep from laughing at the implied suggestion. He tried to stare Max down, but she didn't give an inch. It was a dare if he ever heard one. Before he could stop himself he heard himself say, "All right." His eyes never leaving Max's gaze.

Vaguely he heard Cindy's, "Damn, this I gotta see." And Max calling out for Alec, "Alec get your ass over here."

Alec's muffled voice floated over toward them "Kinda busy here, Max."

The order sliced through the mingling crowds murmurs, "NOW!" leaving no room for it to be disobeyed.

Seconds passed before Alec was suddenly there. Almost standing between them. "Damn it Max! Couldn't you see I was busy?" Alec glanced back at line waiting for his return.

Without looking at him Max answered, "Shut up. How about getting busy right here?"

Alec open and closed his mouth a couple of times, then glanced between Max and Logan a Mexican standoff going on between them. Shaking his head 'cause he still didn't know what the hell was going on.

Max asked, "You have a problem kissing men?"

Logan wasn't sure to whom she addressed the question as it could have been either of them, but it was Alec who verbally answered.

"No." Seconds after he answered thinking of Normal he shivered then added, "but it depends on who it is."

When neither made a comment Alec looked over to Cindy hoping she'd supply him with some answers.

Shrugging her shoulders, Cindy answered his silent question, "Beats me, but this is just getting interesting."

"Right, come on Maxie let me get back." Glancing back at his line, he smiled licking his swollen lips almost giddy at each lady who was patiently waiting her turn for a holiday kiss. "You're depriving all those lovely ladies of my special holiday cheer."

Unswayed by Alec's plea, Max spoke, "Yeah well you can suck face anytime anywhere with them—this here is a one time offer."

"What, what offer?" Alec looked back at Max waiting her answer. She in return continued staring at Logan.

Suddenly Logan stated, "Ladies first."

With a dismissive shake, Max refused, "I like to watch remember."

Alec cocked his head to the right then shook it completely confused because what he was starting to think couldn't be what he thought was going on, not Max and certainly not Logan.

"That right?" Logan challenged, momentarily forgetting Alec.

Max leaned forward just barely in Logan's personal space, "Yeah you think you can handle that?"

Logan didn't move, but he was familiar with this dance. One they seemed to always fall into. The close tease of what they couldn't be, do, or touch. Initially it was a mating dance of getting to know and trust you until it fell into a hardcore love lust tease—and then it was a deadly virus that kept them apart. The end result was their pact to move on and to be with other people. Up until now it worked—sorta. They kept their distance, though remained friends and supported each other; though neither actually moved on to other people. That's what this was, him egging Max on. Pushing her into Alec's arms and if he had to kiss Alec to make that happen—well it just wasn't a blimp on his radar.

"Here? Now?" He tried to back out a little.

"Sure why not?" Max grinned, daring him.

Alec burst in on their conversation, vaguely irritated. "Somebody want to explain what the hell is going on? Cause otherwise I have a line to get back to…"

"As much as I love all this drama Boo, I'm thinking you might want to take this to the back."

Shaking her head, Max answered, "No, here's good."

Fed up and frustrated with everyone ignoring him, Alec moved to leave, but Max reached out to stop him from going anywhere. About to protest, Max interrupted, "Sure you want to leave before kissing Logan?"

Alec opened and closed his mouth again, Logan almost commented on his resemblance to a goldfish before he found magnetic green eyes silencing his mirth that needed Logan to confirm what Max just said.

At Logan's slow nod Alec swallowed hard. Logan's eyes met Max's, "We have something in common. She likes to watch—so do I."

Alec's smile turned into a smirk that slowly fell as uncertainty and nerves set in. A few months ago, it might be different he'd be ready to pounce. Now, now he considered himself their friend. He really cared for Max and for Logan. Of all of the things he regretted about Manticore; unwittingly delivering the virus destroying their relationship was definitely up there.

As if picking up on his apprehension, Logan announced, "Don't worry Alec, we'll still respect you in the morning."

Alec arched a questioning brow at that. His lips puckered his tongue peaking out to run across his bottom lip as he nodded in thought. "So let me get this straight… you want me to kiss you" his thumb indicating Logan, "and Maxie here is going to watch?"

"With kissing back?" Max asked, looking directly at Logan.

Logan grinned, "Most definitely."

"Tongue?" Max inquired.

"With those lips would be a waste if I didn't."

Max agreed, "Big waste."

Annoyed with their teasing, Alec muttered, even blushing a little, "Standing right here."

Before anyone said anything else Max moved, "True," and hopped up to sit on the counter then grabbed and manhandled Alec until he was standing securely between her legs and facing Logan. "Better view." Her hand stretched out behind her back, "Weed?"

Confused, Logan's eyes silently questioned until Cindy handed Max a sprig of mistletoe.

Pleased Max held it up over Alec's head and waited—a dare of anticipation glittered in her eyes.

Logan licked his lips and turned away from Max to focus on Alec.

What greeted him literally shocked him. The wide cautious intent green eyes met his. Eyes that were about to swallow him whole, and a perfect set of bow shaped lips, slick wet and slightly swollen from the previous kisses.

Immediately Logan shook his head, this wasn't right, neither what he was seeing nor what he was starting to feel. It was wrong, but it didn't change anything as he leaned in closer. A slight head tilt to the left and he was a hairsbreadth away from those lips. Lips that any moment he was about to taste. He swallowed Alec's heated breath, but it was the small gasp Alec made that was his undoing and they connected lips.

Initially it was an innocent kiss, almost chaste, until he finally started to lick and suck at Alec's already swollen lips. He could lie to himself and say it was Max's dare of using tongue, but that wouldn't cover why his fingers were slowly inching up under Alec's shirt, or why he pressed himself flush against Alec's body.

The murmured moans coming from Alec were driving him on. They were throaty jagged sounds that Logan wanted, no needed to hear more of. Both hands sprayed out along Alec's abdomen feeling the hard lines of muscle; the quiver of flesh beneath his fingers. Demanding more Logan pushed aligning his body with Alec's as he shoved his tongue down Alec's throat.

Compliant, docile, even practically submissive up to this point would have described Alec, and Logan wouldn't have complained truth was a part of him liked it, but when Alec started to really respond and return in demand he liked it even more. Hands were suddenly all over his body pulling him closer, their tongues dueling for dominance, and Alec's body grinding against him as he leaned back further against the bar and consequently between Max's spread out legs.

Whether it was the brush of Max's leg or the ragged moan she made; a sound that had previously lived in his dreams, or Cindy harping on something about _'… not in her bar…'_—whatever it was, forced him though very reluctantly to pull away.

Alec appeared dazed, panting heavily, lips blood red, plump and open in invitation, his shirt hiked up almost to his armpits exposing abs rippled in muscle.

It wasn't that Logan hadn't noticed Alec before, he had, but he'd had Max and Max no matter their situation or belatedly realizing any deal they'd strike she'd always own his heart—made more evident now even as he was sporting wood for Alec, it was still about Max; who was draped over Alec's back.

Max stared, eyes wide dark with desire, full lips demanding to be kissed.

Something neither of them could do.

A moment later Max bodily spun Alec around and attacked his mouth. Her legs swung up and wrapped around Alec's body to guide and intimately cradle him in-between her legs. Once Alec was situated where she wanted him her legs reached out to encircle and pulled Logan closer. Max hooked her legs around Logan's back forcing flush against Alec—this time plastered against Alec's back. The strength of her legs left no doubt of what she wanted as she anchored Logan behind Alec.

Dazed Logan watched as Max attack and devour Alec's mouth. Heady moans escaped Alec's throat as Max completely dominated him in her need. Logan felt Max's ankles digging into his ass forcing him to move.

Without thought he did. Following exactly what Max and his body wanted.

He didn't even realize his hands had moved and were back on Alec's body exploring his naked chest. Fingers reaching for those small peaks to pinch, pull, and scrap with his fingernails. Already he was addicted to Alec's involuntary whimpers, the small breaths that caught in Alec's throat and turned into this tiny moan. It was chorused by Max's heavier gurgling sounds as she greedily consumed Alec's mouth.

Logan only knew the combination were sounds he wanted more of.

A moment later harsh reality reared its ugly head as his fingers touch and clutched at leather-clad fingers.

Abruptly Max pulled away not only her hand but also her entire body startling Alec still lost in the heat of what they had created practically whined in want.

Reluctantly, Logan's brain kicked in and finally realized what _almost_ happened. No longer in a haze of lust—the only evidence of her arousal were remnants dusted across her cheeks. Max's eyes held steadfast quickly replaced stricken panic and pain that etched her face. Then closely followed by the haunted look of sadness that chased and shadowed him in his dreams.

Max's leather encased hand came up to his face and hesitated in mid-air before descending on Alec's head. Gently as if Alec was spun glass Max's hand caressed downward—her eyes glued to Logan until she cupped Alec's chin lifting his face toward hers. With a rarity, Max allowed Alec to see the rampage of emotions that were running through her mind. Moving closer she placed a small feather light kiss to his cheek.

Suddenly she pulled away from Alec then paused, for a moment they just stared at each other. A second later, Max had her face on. An unapproachable wall once again erected. With a slight shove Max created room to move and jump off the bar. As she jumped, and kept walking, calling behind her, "Gotta blaze."

Slowly Alec turned around to face him.

Logan didn't know who was more uncomfortable; himself or Alec? Staring into Alec's eyes, he recognized the lingering of lust that was quickly fading into shock, confusion, and leaving in its wake vulnerability and innocence that were each colliding with the other. It was familiar. The sharp look of innocence and vulnerability was something Logan had first seen in Max's eyes only to later witness similar aspects from other Manticore children.

Neither moved, silence filling the space before adding to the awkwardness.

Logan had no clue what to say never mind to try and process what had just happened. All he knew for sure was he was feeling too much—for Max and for Alec. That everything was a mess. The real problem though was that none of it was fixable, and at this point he was all out of platitudes.

Filled with remorse, Logan finally broke eye contact, an inner voice already making digs at him for dragging Alec into their mess. Admittedly they—_he_ had used Alec. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wanted Alec. To bend him over and fuck him blind, or that he felt a hell-of-a-lot more for Alec than he ever thought he did. Belatedly he realized Alec could never just be a friend or a satisfactory fuck. He wasn't sure how or when it happened, but the fact was Alec was already more than that. At the same time, Logan had to acknowledge the simple truth—he wasn't over Max, and today confirmed that.

It no longer matter what words they used or what kind of deal they tried to cook up, or even if they stuck someone in between them. The fact was he and Max weren't done with each and the reality was he didn't want it to be done.

Anxious and holding his breath, his head still tilted downward, Logan glanced up through his lashes.

He didn't know what to say or even expect, but he knew Alec deserved the truth.

Logan stared into Alec's eyes for no more than a heartbeat. It turned out he didn't need to find the words; they must have been reflective in his eyes, his expression. Like a switch, Logan watched mesmerized as Alec's entire demeanor changed. Alec's posture slid into a slouch as he leaned back against the bar, his chin jutted, his lips moved into a slow calculated smirk, typical of the transgenic, and his tongue hovered playfully. It was only Alec's eyes that were sluggish. The adage about the eyes being mirrors to ones soul—and for several seconds he held Alec's eyes that clearly revealed his pain before like a car window they slid close shutting out Alec's light. In its place, settled a well-worn practiced devil-care look full of cockiness, a role Alec had perfected long before they met.

His persona in place Alec glanced past Logan to the crowd still in line and wagged his brows. "Now if you'll excuse me." Alec pushed away from the bar. "I have a line of ladies…" his eyes clearly scanning the crowd, rubbing his hands together, chuckling he added when saw a scattering of men at the end of his line, "and men waiting for me."

Without a backward glance Alec immersed himself in the role, but Logan knew it was just that a role. It didn't change the heavy hurt that sliced through him as he watched dumbfounded one woman after another claim Alec's lips. He didn't know how many women took their turn whilst he just stood there watching. Disgusted with himself and unable to take it anymore Logan quietly turned and left.

A smile still in play, under hooded eyes Alec watched Logan leave. An unexpected small sigh escaped; one that no one other than another X5 would've been able to detect. In character, Alec turned his charm and attention toward the remaining people in line and stood. With a dramatic flare using both hands Alec patted his heart then extended an exaggerated arm sweep as he bowed low at the waist. "Now I must bid you farewell."

A low decidedly _unfriendly_ murmur spread throughout the crowd. "Hey hey, come on now. You got to admit these lips are a precious commodity, and they need their rest just like anything else." He paused for a moment, the tip of his tongue resting on his lower lip. In a move that'd make any model proud, he slowly rolled his tongue up then over his bottom lip until each plump lip shined to perfection. In front of him, three ladies were pouting, two blondes and a redhead. Though he lowered his voice it still projected strong enough for everyone around him to hear— rendering a soft flirtatious lilt, "Ladies, no need to worry, just a little rest." Biting his tongue, he nodded, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Without another word, he grabbed his jacket, smiling his apologies as he fled the bar.

He caught Cindy's eyes who in return threw him a grim stare. Distractedly he shrugged his shoulders and grinned wickedly as he plowed through the remaining crowd.

Cindy turned away shaking her head in disgust. At the last minute she looked up, through the crowd almost to the door, Alec's back toward her though from the sidewall mirrors she saw Alec's reflection. Even from her spot behind the bar and the obscure angle she had, she could see Alec's face, a broken façade with the smile and the light behind it gone.

FiN


End file.
